Shattered
by Pashince Garth
Summary: Brooke and Lucas's wedding day is ruined. Are they going to rekindle their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

SHATTERED.

It was their wedding day. Everyone was there, family and friends. Lucas was standing at the altar waiting for his soon to be wife, to show up. Lucas looked behind him and saw Nathan smiling at him. Lucas turned back looking at the isle, where Brooke Davis was going to walk down. Lucas stood still; Haley came down with a pink dress, than Millie came down with a pink dress. Lucas was so nervous, and then the song started to play. Lucas thought it was original but Brooke wanted it. Lucas stood still; Brooke came down the aisle with a big smile on her face, her hair pulled back into a bun. A beautiful, swayed, silky dress that she was wearing and her hand entwined with her mothers. Her father wasn't coming, so her mom took her down the aisle. Brooke looked at Lucas, Lucas smiled. He wasn't scared anymore; he knew that everything was all right. Brooke and Victoria had made it up to the altar, before Victoria hands over Brooke; she says one thing to Lucas.

"Take care of my little girl." Victoria handed Brooke to Lucas. Brooke and Lucas were finally face to face. Watching and looking at each other's eyes, holding each other's hands. Peyton was in the audience, Brooke didn't know that. Peyton and Brooke haven't talked to each other for a while, for a long time. Then, Brooke and Lucas became close. The pastor was speaking but Lucas toned everything out, just smiling at Brooke and loving the idea that they are getting married.

"Brooke, do you take Lucas Scott, to be your husband?" the pastor asked. Brooke smiled at Lucas.

"I do." Brooke said.

"And Lucas, do you take Brooke Davis, to be your wife?" The pastor asked Lucas. Lucas was about to say something but something happened, a voice is what happened.

"Lucas, you can't." Peyton began to say. The whole room was shocked, Brooke turned over to the person to say that and it was Peyton. Brooke frowned at her. "I'm sorry but you just can't… because I love you." Peyton said standing up. Lucas was shocked, looking at Peyton. Brooke turned back at Lucas and she was speechless. Everyone was looking around for an answer and Brooke didn't have one. She didn't want Peyton to be there, she told Lucas that she didn't want her to be there. It obviously showed that he didn't care for her or what she had to say. There was a tear in her eyes, Lucas looked back at Brooke. Brooke raised her left hand and took the ring off and slowly handed it to Lucas. Brooke picked her dress and ran out of the church. Lucas sadly sat down on the steps of the altar. Peyton had a disgusted look on her face because she is the reason why the wedding is off. She felt guilty, everyone was looking at her.

Lucas ran to the house, Brooke was standing in the living room with her dress on the couch.

"Brooke." Lucas said scared.

"How did she know that our wedding was today?" Brooke cried to him.

"I thought if she was there would be perfect." Lucas said to her.

"Well, everything turned out perfect, didn't it?" Brooke told him. Brooke's eyes were red and watery. "How could you do that? Brooke asked him.

"I thought this would be good for you." Lucas told her.

"No! you thought it would be good for you." Brooke cried to him.

"Please don't be mad Brooke… I need you to trust me and believe that my heart is with you." Lucas said to her. Brooke shock her head and went to her room. Lucas was rejected, he knew everything was over.

Brooke knocked on Peyton's door, Peyton opened it and still had the dress on from earlier today. Brooke slapped her, Peyton didn't do anything because she had it coming.

"Why, Peyton?" Brooke asked her.

"Im sorry but I had to tell him." Peyton told her.

"On my wedding day?! At my wedding?!" Brooke yelled at her.

"I'm sorry Brooke." Peyton said.

"I told you to stay away from me and Lucas, you couldn't do that." Brooke said to her. "I hope your happy now." Brooke walked off storming. She wanted to do more than slap her, I mean you would do the same. How would you like if your worst enemy, crashed your wedding?

Lucas had left the house the house because he knew there was nothing there for him. He didn't want to give up on Brooke but Brooke gave up on him. Lucas came to a hotel and layed in his bed. He lost everything, his best friend doesn't want to talk to him. Lucas was thinking about Brooke the whole night. Lucas was on one side of the bed and the other side… Brooke would have slept there.

Brooke was in her bed, thinking of everything. Peyton and Lucas. Brooke was on the other side of the bed and could feel the empty side were Lucas used to sleep.

The next morning, Brooke woke up from her phone ringing. She looked at the caller I.D. it was Haley, Brooke quickly answered it.

"Hey." Brooke said.

"_Hi, I just wanted to let you, that Lucas is leaving." Haley told her._

"Thanks." Brooke hung up the phone and sat on her bed. Brooke betrayed him and she didn't want to see him but she had to say goodbye. Brooke grabbed a jacket and went to the airport. She waited outside her car for Lucas. Lucas came from his taxi. She wanted to stop but there was nothing to say. Lucas looked at her, Brooke's heart melted. She knew that this was best. Brooke began to cry, Lucas nodded and walked away. Away from her and away from Tree Hill.

Next on shattered:

Lucas is depressed and home sick. Brooke gets sick but not home sick and a discovery shacks her world.


	2. Secrets

Not give up on my other story.

Everywhere he looked, he saw Brooke, he could feel Brooke. It was wrong of him to leave without saying goodbye. He saw her but why didn't he say anything. He just wanted her to love him. He would have been sitting and sleeping with Brooke right now if it wasn't for Peyton. It was all his fault that they spilt up, it wasn't Brookes. Lucas looked down at his 5th cup of vodka, staring in what looks like water but wasn't. Lucas picked it up and spanned the class around and swallowed the acid down his throat. He looked around the room and found that he wasn't alone. He was at a local bar in New York, girl all around him but none of them were Brooke.

"Another." Lucas told the bartender. The bar tender looked at him with depth, sadness. He saw guys like him every day, turn, broken. The bartender did what he said and gave him another drink.

"Broken heart?" the bartender guessed, giving Lucas the drink. Lucas quickly swallowed the vodka and slammed the glass cup down.

"Another." Lucas said, not answering the bartenders' question. The guy shocks his head and did what he was told. A brown haired guy sat next to Lucas and turned to him with his spinning chair that could go all around.

"Lucas Scott?" the guy asked him. Lucas turned to the man, he looked suitable, like a business man.

"Yes?" Lucas said nervously. He was talking to a stranger, he wasn't used to this town.

"Ah, I wanted to talk about your book. _Pretty girl_?" the guy asked. Instead of the coment, he wrote a book about Brooke. Brooke was the love of his life, the one that held him together when things get tough.

"Its not even published." Lucas laughed at him. The guy nodded at Lucas.

"My name is Charles Writer, I would like to publish your book and make it a hit." Charles said to him. Lucas looked happy, no one was interested in his book.

"Lets talk." Lucas told him.

Its been a while since Brooke talked to anyone but Haley and Millicent. Brooke was feeling so sick and so tired. It was winter but she didn't know a winter flu can do this. Brooke was at her computer desk looking at sickness. Haley came into the store and saw Brooke looking at her computer, she walked over.

"Brooke, I think you had enough fashion police for one day." Haley laughed. Brooke kept her eyes on the computer.

"No, im looking at sickness. im not feeling to hot." Brooke told her.

"Brooke, this is crazy." Haley laughed at her. Brooke started to scream and shout quietly, pointing at a topic on the computer. "What?" Haley asked her in a hurry. Brooke turned her computer screen to Haley. Haley looked at it and frowned. "Fashion-nitous." Haley said looking at Brooke.

"Yes, I might have this. I love fashion but it seems fashion doesn't love me." Brooke said. Haley frowned at her and Brooke pouted. "I just want to feel better." Brooke said.

"Its called broken heart." Haley said. Brooke layed her head on her desk.

"Haley, please don't." Brooke begged her.

"No. you need to talk to Lucas." Haley told her.

"Lucas left, he didn't even say goodbye." Brooke said to her.

"Okay Brooke, you didn't either. I cant believe you guys Brooke up over this….this… cowardness." Haley said. Brooke finally looked at Haley and noticed that she was looking sexy fine, she had a pretty dress on and black boots. Brooke walked over from the desk and looked at Haley.

"Is that my dress?" Brooke said excitly.

"Yes, I ordered it, online." Haley swung around like a princess and Brooke smiled happily.

"Wow, looking hot." Brooke smiled. Haley flipped her hair.

"Why, thank you." Haley laughed.

"So, why are you looking extra good today?" Brooke asked her sickly.

"Its me and Nathan's anniversary." Haley cheered.

There was ring from the door. Brooke looked up and saw Peyton. Haley looked at Peyton confusedly.

"Okay, I apologized. I sent flowers and presents." Peyton began to say.

"My garbage says thank you." Brooke smiled.

"You have no reason to be here." Haley barked at her.

"I miss you guys." Peyton cried.

"You should've thought of that before you ruined my wedding." Brooke grabbed her purse and walked out. Peyton followed.

"Brooke please forgive me." Peyton said.

"I cant! I cant believe you did that to me! Were you even thinking?" Brooke asked her.

"No, I wasn't but if I didn't say it…" Peyton was saying but Brooke stopped her.

"I don't have time for this." Brooke went into her car and drove away.

Brooke finally made it to the doctors office. She walked to the doctors office. She didn't like hospital. It was terrible. She looked around and noticed that the room was colored blue and there were pictures of beaches on the walls. It was soothing. It calmed her down. The doctor came in looking at the piece of paper on the clip board. It was a African-American lady, she was tall and skinny. Brooke was begging for good news, she needed some good news. The doctor looked up at Brooke Davis and began to talk, Brooke was listening to every word she said. She smiled at must of them but frowned at the last one. she didn't understand to last two word that came out the doors mouth.

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked her.

"I am positive." The doctor said. Brooke looked at the ground and began to worry.

Brooke texted Haley from her dinner but Haley didn't mind because it was over. Brooke walked to a empty table and waited for Haley. Brooke was scared and nervous. Haley showed up and sat infront of Brooke.

"Whats wrong Brooke?" Haley asked her.

"I went to the doctors and she said that I should start eating more." Brooke told Haley, Haley was shocked.

"You haven't been eating?" Haley frowned at her.

"Ive been feeling sick." Brooke said to her.

"Brooke…" Haley began to say but Brooke interrupted her.

"Hales, I'm pregnant." Brooke sobbed. There was no tears in her eyes, just sadness and fright. Haley shut her mouth from trying say something.

"Brooke, I don't know…" Haley was trying to say but she was stopped.

"I don't know what im going to do. Im not ready to be a single mother." Brooke began to cry. Haley came closer to Brooke and hugged her.

"First thing, were going to get ready for this beautiful baby of yours. I will be there for you, every step of the way. Your going to be the best mother, you can ever be." Haley told her. Brooke went in for the hug.

"Haley please, don't tell Lucas." Brooke begged her. Haley was thinking about it and she wanted to be a friend. She wanted Brooke to be safe and not hurting. It would be best if she was by herself.

"Okay." Haley said to her.


	3. Championship Game!

Shattered...

Brooke was 7 months pregnant and she was big but not that big. She was sitting on the bed with Haley right beside her. They were at the doctor's room, waiting to find out the sex of the baby. She was laying and the doctor put a blue jell like substance on her stomach. It was Brooke's ultrasound. The doctor was searching on top of Brooke's stomach to find the heartbeat but there was no sound.

"Why is there no heart beat?" Brooke asked in a panic. She began to get scared. And then _Boom Boom Boom! _

_"_It's a boy." The doctor said happily. The heart was like music to her ears, Brooke felt relieved. Brooke looked up at Haley happily, Haley smiled at Brooke. Haley really wanted Lucas to be here for this. He had a right to be here but she had to stay trust worthy to Brooke. Brooke was scared. It was amazing thing to hear something so precious like that.

_ Brooke was in her house,_ getting ready for the baby to come. She wasn't smiling while she was looking at all the baby stuff Haley, Nathan, Millie and Mouth gave her. She was missing something…Lucas. She missed him so much, that it didn't feel right having his baby without him there. Brooke grabbed the phone and looked threw her contacts. She looked straight at Lucas's name and called him. The phone was ringing.

"_Hey, this is Lucas…"_ Brooke hung up the phone, it was a voicemail. She started think about Lucas being a good father. Holding his baby and singing her a sweet tone. Brooke wanted it so bad but it wasn't going to happen. Brooke focused back at the clothes for the baby and hung them up.

_ Brooke was at her shop_, she was nine months pregnant. She loved every moment of it. Millicent was loving seeing Brooke smile.

"How's my nephew?" Millicent rubbed Brooke's stomach.

"Mighty." Brooke laughed.

"A little super hero." Millicent smiled at her.

"A super pain in the ass." Brooke told her.

"It gets better." Millicent said to her. Brooke nodded. The door opened and the bell rung. It was Peyton. Brooke froze and so did Millicent. Brooke's heart started to rise into a million miles. She didn't know what she was going to say or do. Peyton stood at the door way, Millicent felt uneasy.

"I'm going…..over there." She pointed to the other side of the room and walked.

"You're pregnant?" Peyton asked Brooke. Peyton came closer and Brooke stood back.

"Mmm, yeah." Brooke said, she laid her hands on her stomach. Peyton had tears in her eyes.

"Lucas's?" Peyton asked her. Brooke hesitated but she answered.

"Yes." Brooke answered her.

"You're such a whore." Peyton told her and walked out of the shop. Millicent looked over at Brooke and she had stoned look on her face. Brooke looked at her stomach and rubbed it. She'd put a solid smile on her face and walked to the back.

_ It was a basketball game and they were cheering the crowned was loud._ Nathan was playing in the championship. The game was almost done but just one more shot and it could all be over for the other team. Nathan grabs the ball and shoots. The crowd was silent and everything went in slow motion. Then the ball went in, in to the goal.

"WOAH!" everyone cheered. Nathan got down on his knees and yelled at the ceiling from their winning.

_ They were at Brooke's shop but she moved everything to have room._ Everything looked perfect. Skills, Mouth, Millicent, Nathan, Haley and their little girl were there. They were having fun but the toast had to start. Everyone had wine except little Hannah, she just had apple juice.

"I want to give a toast to my husband Nathan…." Haley looked at him and raised her class. "I love you and I couldn't imagine my life without you. You are the light of my day… I'm so happy that you won the game." Haley smiled happily. Brooke let out an annoying groan.

"Oh, come one Brooke my speech wasn't that bad." Haley turned to Brooke and found that her best friend's water broke. "Oh, oh, oh my gosh!" Haley yelled happily. Brooke was screaming from the pain. Everyone was shocked and happy. Pain made her double over.

"Oh, she 'bout to have her baby." Skills said to everyone. Millie and Haley shock their hands at him and grabbed Brooke on the both side of her arms.

"I'm not ready!" Brooke yelled at them.

"Yes you are Brooke Davis." Millie said to her.

"Were going to see that baby boy of yours." Haley said to her. They went to the car, Haley placed Brooke's hand on the gearshift, telling her to squeeze when it started to hurt. At the emergency pavilion, she parked the car. "Stay here." Haley said, she ran to the sliding door. Millie was trying to calm Brooke down and helping her breathe. Haley ran into the hospital. "You have to help me, my friends in labor." Haley yelled at a triage nurse. Within minutes Brooke was in the delivery room, wearing a fresh Johnny and writhing in pain. The obstetrics nurse turned to Haley. "I don't suppose you know where the father is?"

"Not here." Haley said. "I'm supposed to stand in for him."

The nurse looked at Brooke, who had reached out to hold Haley's hand.

"Okay than." The nurse said. Brooke looked at Haley.

"You didn't tell me this hurt." Brooke cried.

"Of course I did." Haley told her.

"You didn't tell me." Brooke amended, "It hurt this much." Brookes doctor had also delivered Haley's little girl. "Let me guess," she said to Haley, reaching beneath the Johnny to check Brooke's cervix. "You had so much fun the first time you couldn't stay away." She helped Brooke sit up. "Okay Brooke," the doctor said. "I want you to push."

So with her best friend bracing her shoulders and shouting strident harmony, Brooke gave birth to a boy. The nurse had just finished packing ice between Brooke's legs and drawing the covers up to her waist.

Haley hovered over Brooke and the baby. Haley started to cry.

"Can I hold him?" Haley asked politely. Brooke smiled at her.

"Of course." Brooke said to her. Brooke raised the baby up to Haley and she softly grabbed him.

"Welcome to the world Jamie." Brooke said. Brooke laid peacefully on the bed. Her legs were in pain, she watched how Haley rocked Jamie. Brooke started to cry but no sounds came out, they were happy weeps. The only thing that could make this better if Lucas was here.

Next on shattered:

Brooke starts to have memory's of Lucas and Jamie is growing up.


	4. I need to talk to you

Shattered...

Brooke was coming in Jamie's room and he was jumping on his bed. It's been five years since Brooke had Jamie. It's been the best five years of her life. She walked in and found Jamie jumping and gave her flashbacks of Lucas and her jumping on the bed. Like they were kids again and Jamie reminded Brooke of Lucas so much now because he's growing. Brooke felt like she was going to be sick and quickly left the room. Brooke went outside the house in the back to get some fresh air and all these flashbacks of her and Lucas came running threw her mind.

"Where's your mom?" Haley walked in Jamie's room. Jamie was scared; he stopped jumping on the bed.

"She went outside. She didn't look so good." Jamie told her. Haley looked out Jamies window and saw Brooke pasting around the backyard.

"Stay safe." Haley rubbed her hands threw his hair and ran outside. Brooke was looking at the pool that she had, it was clear blue. "Thinking about taking a swim?" Haley asked her.

"Jamie was jumping on the bed and…." Brooke was trying to say but Haley finished it.

"Yeah, Lucas loved jumping on the bed when he was a kid. He still does it." Haley laughed.

"Jamie has no father figure, all he has is me and I cant even keep up." Brooke said to her. Haley walked up to her rubbed her shoulders.

"How about me and Nathan take Jamie for a ride." Haley asked her. Brooke thought about it for a second. She couldn't say no and Nathan would love to teach him the ropes of basketball.

"Okay but make sure he's in plain sight." Brooke said to her. Haley became excited because she was going to have Jamie for a chance. She always wanted a boy but she was lucky she had a girl. Brooke walked to Jamie's room and picked him up; she let out a big grunt from picking him up.

"You are going with Aunt Haley and Nathan today." Brooke smiled at him.

"Okay but can we go for ice-cream after. Me and you?" Jamie asked her. Brooke smiled and looked around the room like she was searching for something with her eyes.

"How about, yes." Brooke said to him. Jamie screamed in cheer and scrambled out of Brooke's grip. He ran outside where Haley and Nathan waited for him. Brooke needed to reconnect her thoughts. She waved goodbye has they drove away.

Lucas was in the office of the publisher. Lucas was looking at his computer trying to focus on some things. all he had to do was talk about his heart break and how it all ended._ I tell you how it ended. I walked away and she did too. It wasn't my fault or hers. It wasn't even Peytons fault. I don't know what happened but I know I miss her and I will do anything for her, till death do us part._ He typed but that wasn't good enough, he backed spaced the whole thing. he was beginning to get frustrated. He didn't want to write how they broke up, he wanted to write how they got back together but that was never happening.

Nathan took Jamie to the river court where Lucas and him used to play. Haley was sitting on the blechters watching them play. Nathan was killing Jamie. Nathan handed the ball to Jamie. Nathan tried to stop him from shooting but before you know it the ball was already in the hoop. Haley cheered out loud. Nathan gave him a high five.

"I think we have a NBA star in front of us." Someone said. They turned around and saw Dan walking up to the river court. Nathan pushed Jamie behind him and Haley quickly got up and walked over to them. Dan had a devious smile on his face.

"What are you doing here dad?" Nathan asked him.

"Dad? Mmm, I never thought I'd here that again." Dan laughed. He noticed a little boy behind Nathan.

"Is this your son?" Dan asked them.

"My momma name is Brooke Davis." Jamie said proudly. Haley picked Jamie and put him in the car before Dan says anything.

"Just leave." Nathan told him. Haley quickly went into the passenger seat and watched her husband talk to his father silently.

"I just want to talk." Dan told him.

"Fine." He started to say. "I'll leave." Nathan said to him. Nathan walked away from Dan without saying a word. Dan was hit hard in his chest, he thought he was just going to have another heart attack but he didn't, it was heart break. The first he had ever felt.

Brooke was tucking Jamie in his bed.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked her. Brooke stopped fixing his covers and sat down on the edge of the bed but closer to him.

"Yeah, anything."Brooke told him.

"When will I get to meet my dad?" Jamie asked with a quiet voice. Brooke knew some day this will come. She brushed a piece of Jamie's hair away from his face with her hands and looked at him.

"I don't know." He voice was scratched and cracked. Jamie looked at his mother for a second and turned his head away from looking at her. Brooke wanted to cry so badly but she couldn't. She didn't want to lie to him. Haley was near the door but could see everything. She could feel the pain that she felt, she had to make things right. Haley wanted things to be easier for Brooke and Jamie. Haley walked in the room.

"Hey Brooke. I think im going to head out." Haley said. Brooke turned her head around to look at Haley.

"Okay." Brooke sitently said to Haley. Haley looked at them and walked away.

Haley arrived home after a while. She was so tired and read for bed. She quickly layed in her bed. She stared down at her phone for the longest, Nathan was in the shower. So she had to do this quick.]

Lucas in his bed when his phone started to ring. He looked down at his Iphone and saw that Haley was calling him. Lucas picked it up.

"Hey." Haley said. Lucas was happy and surprised that his best friend called him.

"Hi, Hales." Lucas smiled over the phone. Haley was quiet for a second but she took a deep breath.

"I need to talk to you." Haley said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

Jamie was sleeping in his bed…quiet… peacefull.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Brooke jumped on top on him. Jamie woke up with a smile on his face. Brooke was inbraced by his smiled. "mmm, I forgot how old you are." Brooke said. Jamie laughed.

"Im six momma." Jamie told him. Brooke's face lit up into million light bulbs, her dipples showing, her eyes balls wide and round.

"Yes you are!" Brooke started to tickle and wrestle around with Jamie, he laughed so hard that he couldn't breathe anymore. Brooke let him go so he could catch his breathe. Jamie sat up from his bed.

"What are we doing today?" Jamie asked Brooke.

"Well, I was thinking popcorn and an 80's movie." Brooke smiled. Jamie laughed.

"No, it has to be awesome. Please, momma." Jamie begged.

"Oh, its going to be awesome alright." Brooke stood up from the bed, picked Jamie up and gently placed him on the floor.

"So what is it?" Jamie asked excited. Brooke nailed down to his height.

"Well, it's a surprise. It wouldn't be such a good surprise if I told you, now would it?" Brooke kissed his forehead. Brooke walked to the kitchen mysteriously. Jamie looked suspicious and followed her quickly. "So that's why, your going to hang out with Nathan, Mouth and Skills." Brooke finished. Jamie ran to the man and hugged all of them.

"Whats up Jamie." Skills said while doing his hand shack with Jamie.

"Sweet!" Jamie said.

_Brooke was getting ready for the party. _It was race car themed. She was in the backyard fixing the tables and the plates. Haley came outside with her. People were outside with her.

"Their here." Haley told Brooke. Brooke was in a panick.

"There here! There here! Get in your places!" Brooke yelled at everyone. Everyone scattered into hiding places like ants. Brooke and Haley hid behind the table. "I just hopes he likes it." Brooke said.

"Trust me, hes going to love it." Haley whispered.

Jamie came in the house running, there was nothing decorated in the house. He was disappointed. Mouth came up beside him.

"Lets go outside." Mouth said to him. Jamie smiled and ran outside. It was amazinig, race cars everywhere. A race track in the far back of their big back yard but no people.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled. They hopped out of their hiding places. Jamie jumped up from the surprise and laughed. Brooke ran to her son and hugged him.

"Happy birthday Champ." Brooke mumbled. Jamie squeezed even tighter.

"This is awesome!" Jamie yelled and went to go play with his friends. Haley walked up beside Brooke and smiled at her.

"Do you feel that?" Haley asked her.

"All I feel is me getting older by the minute." Brooke laughed, Haley rolled her eyes and didn't waste another second to go help others with presents and where to put them. Brooke went inside to just sit down for a while. Jamie came in covered with silly string.

"This is the best." He cheered and went in for a hug.

"You're an awesome man. You deserve the best." Brooke told him. Jamie had something on his mind and Brooke can tell. She raised him up and laied him on her knee. "Whats on your mind kiddo?" Brooke asked playfully but serious.

"I just wish my dad was here." Jamie sadly said. Brooke turned him over so he could see her face and how serious she was.

"Your father was an amazing man. The truth is Jamie, he died but you have fathers figures. Nathan…Skills… Mouth. " Brooke told her son. Jamie nodded and held his mother's hand.

"I like you better." Jamie smiled.

"You better." She rubbed her hands threw her sons head and smiled deeply.

_Its been an whole hour and no ones tired yet._ Brooke grabbed Jamie and sat him on the holy chair but it was just a normal chair that had Jamie written on it, a birthday cake was right in front of him. It was time to sing happy birthday.

"Come on, time to sing happy birthday!" Brooke yelled but wasn't very loud. Everyone gathered around Jamie.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday…Jaaaammmiiiiee! Happy birthday to you!" they song.

"Time to make a wish, birthday boy." Brooke told him. Jamie closed his eyes and wished and wished the same wish he has been wishing all his life. Brooke looked up and found Lucas Scott looking at her. Love came rushing back to her, all the memorys they had together. Lucas looked at her and smiled deeply. He finally relized that maybe he could be loved again and she could be loved again. Jamie blew all the candles away. Everyone cheered. Brooke looked back at Jamie and smiled at him, so she started to clap her hands. Lucas looked down at the kid that looked just like him. He was so happy, that he couldn't explain it himself.

_Brooke was cleaning the mess up._ It was night fall and Jamie was asleep. Anyone could of call Lucas, anyone. Brooke didn't know who. Brooke cleaning the cups and the trash from outside with a garabage bag in her hand. Lucas came from the back door from inside the house. Brooke turned around with butterfullys in her stomach.

"Lucas." She softly said.

"Is he mine?" he said almost to tears.

"Lucas…" Brooke wanted to say.

"Is he mine?" Lucas said with tears in his eyes. Brooke hesitated from saying anything else but the truth. the truth is what he needed.

"yes." Brooke said. There was something in Lucas that Brooke, it was his heart. Lucas rubbed the frustration from his face and went closer to Brooke.

"How old is he?" he was getting mad. Brooke didn't say anything. "HOW OLD?!" Lucas yelled in frustration.

"Six!" she yelled back. "Hes six." She said calmy.

"I missed 6 years! His first walk, his first talk! Even his first word. You took that from me." Lucas's voice was wavy. Brooke couldn't say anything, she wasn't excused.

"I couldn't tell you." Brooke said quietly.

"Why?!" he yelled at her.

"…because I was scared! If you left me…than how could you take of Jamie?" Brooke asked him.

"You let me leave." Lucas said.

"…but I wasn't gone. I was still here." Brooke said to him.

"No, you were already gone, that moment you gave my ring back." Lucas said to her. He whipped his tears from his face, looked at Brooke. Than just disappeared. Brooke looked up at the sky, then sat down with disappointment. Jamie was looking outside his window but his window was shut. He couldn't hear a thing but he knew something was going. He quickly moved away from the window, so his mother wouldn't see him.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so excited for my new storys, their going to be awesome. when this one is done, which is going to be soon, i would have a new one right up. Brooke and Lucas all the way.

Brooke had a major head ache. Jamie came from his room to the kitchen wanting to know what was wrong with his mother.

"Who was that man?" Jamie asked. Brooke turned over to him.

"Who are talking about Jamie?" Brooke asked her son. Jamie turned around and looked at the tall man.

"That man." Jamie pointed to Lucas. Brooke looked up rubbing her forehead, she saw Lucas. She forgot that Lucas used to live here, so that means that he has the keys.

"Go to room." Brooke said. She felt that she was a little harsh and crouched down to Jamie's highte and started to rub his shoulders. "This will only take a minute, we can go for ice cream when im done." Brooke smiled like nothing was wrong. He looked at the strange man.

"Don't hurt my momma." Jamie said to the man, Brooke laughed and gave him a soft push upstairs. She looked back at Lucas and put her hands on her hips.

"What are doing here, Lucas?" Brooke asked him. Lucas went over closer to Brooke.

"I wanted to apologize about last night. I didn't mean to say those things. I was just mad." Lucas told her.

"No, its my fault. You had every right to be mad." Brooke said to him. They smiled at each other.

"I just wanted to let you know. Im here to stay but at another house… my house." Lucas smiled. Brooke nodded and looked at her opened door that was never shut by Lucas. She turned to him.

"You wanna go for ice cream?" Brooke asked him. Lucas smiled at her, he was invited to spend time with his son and he wasn't going to take this away.

"I would love to." Lucas said to Brooke. Brooke shrugged one of her shoulders happily.

"I'll go get ready." Brooke said to him. Lucas felt like he was home again and it was a wonderful feeling. All he wanted to do was go in there and kiss Brooke and tell her how much he loves her but instead he sat at the kitchen table, waiting for his son and Brooke.

**_Lucas's payed for the ice cream._** Brooke had a vanilla ice cream, Jamie had chocolate and so did Lucas. They started to walk beside the lake, it was beautiful. Brooke followed behind Jamie and Lucas so they can have time for themselves. Lucas looked down at Jamie and smiled.

"What's your name?" Lucas smiled, Jamie looked up at Lucas.

"Jamie Lucas Scott… what's yours?" Jamie asked. Lucas looked ahead of him.

"Lucas Eugene Scott." Lucas smiled at Jamie. Brooke ran up from behind Jamie and threw him up in the air. Jamie laughed. While Brooke had Jamie in her hand, Lucas started to tickle him. From a view, they looked like the perfect family.

"Hey Brooke." someone said. They stopped. Brooke put Jamie down.

"Peyton." Lucas said. Peyton looked at Lucas and smiled but it wasn't happy smile, it was a smile that was going to last a life time in hell, it was a smile that the devil would wear himself. Lucas and Brooke put there hands on Jamies shoulder, so they have a grip of him.

"You guys look like a perfect family." Peyton said. Brooke hurried and closed Jamie's hears.

"Peyton stop! He doesn't know yet." She whispered, Brooke pulled her hands away from her ears.

"You ruined my life, let me ruin yours." Peyton said.

"Im sorry." Lucas told her. Peyton rolled her eyes. Some guy came up behind Peyton and wrapped their hands around her waist.

"Derek?" Brooke said. Derek turned and smiled at her.

"Hello, Brooke. Nice to see you again." Derek looked down at the nice little boys holding his ice cream. "You look just like your father." Derek put his hand out to touch his face but Lucas pushed him away from Jamie.

"Don't touch him." Lucas growled at him. Derek pulled back. Peyton looked down at Jamie.

"Ask your mom why your middle name is Lucas's first name." Peyton smiled, Derek wrapped his arm around Peyton's shoulders.

"We'll see you soon." Derek made a crocked smile and walked away side to side to Peyton. Brooke turned around.

"Peyton." Brooke said. Peyton turned around. "What ever you say or do, can never ruin the relationship with me and Jamie's father." Brooke told him. Peyton frowned at her like Brooke had won but she didn't. They walked away from the proud and happy couple.

"Mom?" Jamie asked. Brooke slowly turned around to Jamie. She knelled down on one knee.

"This young man here, is your father." Brooke said to him. Jamie looked up at lucas.

"You told me, he was dead." Jamie frowned at Brooke.

"I know, im…" Brooke had tears in her eyes.

"You lied to me." Jamie ran away to the play ground. Brooke stood up and started to walk but Lucas stopped her.

"I can handle this one." Lucas said looking at her. Brooke didn't say a word, just sat down in a chair near the park while she watched Lucas talk to Jamie. Lucas climbed up at swing to where Jamie was. they looked like father and son.

"Your mother was protecting you… she was scared. This was all my fault." Lucas confessed. Jamie turned to Lucas, to show that he was listening. Lucas smiled and continued. "Me and Brooke where going to get married but that mean lady that you meant. She stopped us from getting married. Now shes with that bad man." Lucas said to him.

"Did you love mommy?" Jamie asked Lucas. Lucas laughed.

"Yeah but I don't think she loves me." Lucas said to him. "Your mom is a good woman. You did a good job, protecting your mom." Lucas smiled at him.

"Don't worry. My mommy still loves you, I just know it." Jamie smiled back at him. Lucas wanted to cry so bad but he couldn't. To show his emotion, he grabbed Jamie and hugged him. Brooke saw them hugging and started to cry in her hands.


	7. Chapter 7

4 months later. Brooke walked in Jamies room but not all the way, the sight see saw was beautiful. She rested her body on the door and watch Jamie and Lucas read a book. Lucas was making all these funny voices for the characters. Lucas looked up and saw Brooke smiling at them. He motioned her to come over to him. Brooke walked over beside Lucas and listened to Jamie read.  
"…And they all lived happily ever after." Jamie smiled them.

Brooke was cleaning up after their pizza night. The best idea for them was if Lucas came back and lived with them. Brooke hasn't been most happy. Lucas came up and threw a plastic cup away. He stood their watching Brooke wash the dishes.  
"Go out with me." Lucas said to her. Brooke turned around with a smile on her face and she laughed.  
"What?" Brooke chuckled. Lucas came closer.  
"Go out with me." Lucas repeated himself. Brooke layed the disk rag on the table and turned the water off.  
"Alright." Brooke shrugged. " but im not going to look sexy." She said walking to her room to get dressed.

Lucas pulled up to the high school. Brooke stared and all the memories came back. Lucas went over to the other side of the car to let Brooke out. Brooke looked at the big letters on the school. TREE HILL HIGH.  
"I never would have thought that I wanted to come back here." Brooke laughed. Lucas was one step in front of Brooke. Lucas held out his hand.  
"Come take a walk with me." Lucas suggested. Brooke let out her hand and grabbed Lucas's. They started to walk around the school, which lead to Brooke's locker. She stopped and looked at it.  
"Remember when you up graded my locker?" Brooke asked him. It was like it was yesterday they were "not exclusive". Brooke laughed at the memory. Lucas walked up behind her, so close, so close that Brooke could feel his breathe one her neck.  
"We were not exclusive." Lucas paused at every sentence. Brooke turned around and his body was so close that it was touching Brooke's body. Lucas grabbed her hands. "Follow me." he whispered in her ear. Lucas started to charge down the hall, running with Brooke in his hands. They both were running, like they were kids again. Lucas turned the corner and went through the double doors to the gym. Brooke stopped in plain sight. There were lights hanging up on the gym walls, rose petals on the floor, a nice table in the middle with a bottle of rosé at the table. Brooke slowly walked up at the table.  
"What is this?" Brooke asked Lucas. Lucas pulled out a chair, Brooke sat down in it. Lucas pulled the chair up. He walked over to other chair in front of Brooke on the other side of the table. A guy came with a tux on. Brooke started to laugh.  
"Skills?" Brooke laughed. Lucas looked up at his friend that was wearing black and white suit. Lucas laughed with her.  
"Im done." Skills took of his tie and slammed it on the ground then walked away from them. They finally stopped laughing.  
"I miss you, brooke." Lucas confessed. Brooke looked at him, made a slight smile and tasted her wine.  
"I miss you too." Brooke said to him.

1 year later…  
It was after Nathan's game, everyone meant up at Karens café. Brooke and Haley wanted the café back, so they re build it. Hannah and Jamie running around the café. Everyone mingling. Brooke loved it, this is what it was all about. This is what she loved about everything. Lucas pulled Brooke up stairs where Peyton used to through balloons at people and where Haley and Lucas used to play golf.  
"Lucas?" Brooke said cheerfully. The whole place was filled with sparkly lights. Lucas turned to Brooke and got down on one knee.  
"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Lucas said to her. Brooke started to cry.  
"Yes." Brooke quickly said to Lucas. Lucas laughed at her.  
"I didn't ask you the question yet." Lucas chuckled at her. Brooke shock her head.  
"I don't care, my answer is yes." Brooke kissed Lucas. Lucas stood up and placed the ring on her finger. It wasn't the best but Brooke didn't matter what the ring looked like, it meant that her and Lucas were closer than they were before.

It was their wedding day and everything was in place. Lucas was asking people if Peyton was here and they all said no. he didn't want his wedding to be ruined again. He was going to let Peyton in the church.  
"You ready?" Nathan asked Lucas. Lucas cleared his throat and stood up tall.  
"Ready as ill ever be." Lucas walked to the altar and waited for his beautiful future wife to come.

Haley came in looking beautiful in her bride maids dress. Brooke turned around to haley and was close to tears. Brooke covered her mouth and gasped.  
"You look hot." Brooke told Haley.  
"You always say that." Haley told her.  
"that's because you always do." Brooke turned back to the mirror and started to fix her makeup because tears were running down her face. "I used to think, that it was going to be… Lucas and Peyton but now its going to be me and Lucas. The way it should have been." Brooke said to Haley.  
"Your wish is finally coming true." Haley walked to the door. "Ill come back in when its time." Haley walked out the door and went to the restroom. Brooke was looking threw her stuff, to find her ring for Lucas. Someone came through the door but Brooke didn't notice who it was.  
"Haley, I can't find Lucas's ring?" Brooke said thinking it was Haley in the room. There was no answer, Brooke finally turned around and saw Derek with something in his hand.  
"You need to leave." Brooke said. Derek came closer to her.  
"No, I think I stay a while." Derek knocked Brooke with a lamp. Brooke fell to the floor and clasped. Derek hovered over Brooke, breathing heavy. He saw spills of blood on Brookes dress. He whipped the sweat from his upper and lower lips and started to pull Brooke.

Jamie had to use the restroom really bad. Jamie looked up at Skills.  
"I have to go." Jamie cried. Skills huffed.  
"Alright hurry up." Before skills could ever finish his sentence, Jamie was gone to the restroom. Jamie watched his hands and walked out the bathroom, so he could see his mommy and Daddy get married, like he always dreamed of. Someone stood in his way, Jamie looked up at the tall blonde.  
"Hello Jamie." Peyton smiled.

The music has been playing for over 10 minutes, people started to leave. Someone came out of the blue.  
"She's gone." someone said. Lucas was frightened; he was smart enough to know that Brooke wouldn't leave again. Lucas looked at the empty seat where Jamie was supposed to sit but he wasn't there. Skills walked up to Lucas.  
"I can't find Jamie nowhere man." Skills said in a panic. Lucas ran outside and watched a dark, black car flee from sight.

Brooke woke up with her head hurting. She was tied up to a chair. Her vision was coming clear now, she looked around and saw Jamie right in front of her. He was trying to get out of the seat. Brooke started to breathe heavy.  
"Jamie. You. Have. To. Get. Out…of here." Brooke said between breaths. Jamie started to cry because he couldn't get out of the seat. Someone was coming down stairs; Brooke looked around and noticed that it was dark outside. They were at Dan's beach house in the basement. She was confused. She looked to her right and saw Dan unconscious on the floor.  
"Dan." Brooke whispered. Dan was shaking his head. "Dan." Brooke whispered louder.  
Brooke looked back at Jamie; Peyton had a knife to his throat. Brooke was trying to get out of the chair. Peyton was sliding the knife across Jamie neck but not hurting him.  
"You should have been mine." Peyton rose the knife up. Brooke began to panic. Slowly Peyton's hand coming down, ready to stab Jamie. Jamie started to cry.  
"Jamie!" Brooke screamed


	8. Chapter 8

Dan quickly tackled Derek before the knife even touched Jamie. Derek hit her head on the bottom steps and was out cold. Dan was coming over to Brooke to untie her but Brooke stopped him.

"Get Jamie out of here." Brooke told him. Dan hesitated but did what she told. Dan was Jamie out of the chair until he heard a noise up stairs.

"Derek." Someone said. That someone was Peyton, she was coming down stairs. Dan was trying to hurry up but the pressure was stopping him from doing so. Peyton was finally down stairs, she looked and saw Jamie and Brooke still tied up. Peyton smiled than she felt something on her bottom shoe. She looked down and saw Derek lying on the ground. His stomach to the floor, blood rushing threw his hair.

"What did you do?" Peyton turned angry but was hit with a log in the face. Peyton stumbled back, tripped on Dereks body and fell over. Dan untied Brooke, they were finally out. Brooke grabbed Jamie and kissed him on the forehead.

"We need to get out of here." Dan said. Brooke handed Jamie to Dan.

"take with you, call 911." Brooke told him. Dan grabbed a struggling Jamie and went up the stairs. Brooke waited a second. She was trying to sink everything in, she had to. She had to be there for Jamie and Lucas. She began to walk upstairs than Peyton grabbed her foot and dragged her downstairs.

"Stop!" Brooke screamed. Brooke kicked him in the face and ran up the stairs.

"I like it when they run." Peyton whipped the blood from his nose and chased after her.

Nathan was calling Dan for some reason, he wanted to know if he was doing something about this. Lucas was right beside him.

"Hes not picking up." Nathan said tired of calling. Lucas bit his lip and began pacing back and forth. Lucas knew that Dan was doing something like this, he knew Dan was capubale. Lucas grabbed his keys and walked outside, Nathan was following him.

"Man, where are you going?" Nathan asked him, Lucas went to the divers side and started the car. He looked up at Nathan, he could see the worried face on Nathan.

"To find my wife and son." Lucas drove without saying another word, he was going to find them. He had just gotten them back. First he was going to go to Dans beach house, where he always is.

Brooke was trying to run away from Peyton. Brooke ran outside to the beach, she had to get Peyton away from Jamie and Dan. Peyton grabbed Brooke by her hair and pulling her down to the sand. Brooke screamed from the tug, it was dark, the moonlight was shining. Brooke didn't notice that, all she could see is blood running down from her head. Brooke stood up and tackled Peyton to the ground. Peyton took a blow to the head. Peyton stumbled back and stood up before Brooke could. She pulled out her gun fast. All she needed to do was pull the trigger and Lucas and Jamie could be all hers.

"Im going to have my happy ever after." Peyton said to Brooke.

Lucas walked up to Dan's house, the door was already open. Lucas walked in and saw things upside down. It looked like there was a fight. Lucas walked farther into the house, he looked to his left. The basement door was open. He hesitated but walked down there anyways. It was really dark but the moonlight from the window helped him a little. Derek came from behind him and knocked him over the head with a hammer. Derek cleared his throat and started to carry Lucas up the stairs.

Peyton had the gun in her hand. Brooke was still on the ground. Feeling the sand between her fingers. She looked up at Peyton, she noticed how broken she looked. It made Brooke feel sorry for her.

"This isn't you." Brooke said to her, Peyton laughed at her but kept her gun in her face.

"This is me, you made me this way." Peyton told her.

"No."

"Yea. This is your entire fault." Peyton cried. "All I wanted was to be loved." Peyton confessed.

"You were, you had me and Lucas." Brooke said.

"It's not that same. I wanted Lucas."

"Well, I'm sorry Peyton but me and Lucas are going to be together." Brooke said to her.

"Nope." Peyton said questioning herself.

"Do you really think that Lucas is going to want to marry you or Jamie wants to be around you after you killed me… and what about Derek?" Brooke asked her.

"Derek is just a onetime thing; I just needed him to get me here." Peyton laughed.

"Look who I found." Derek dragged Lucas across the beach. Brooke gasped because Lucas looked like he was in bad shape. Peyton smiled.

"Let him go." Brooke cried. Lucas was on the ground, moaning and crying because he was hit so hard. Peyton focused on Brooke. Derek pulled out a gun and pointed it to Lucas. The wind was blowing hard.

"No." Brooke cried trying to get close to Lucas but Peyton wouldn't let her. Peyton sqwueezed the trigger. Brooke was scared because this was going to be it. _Crash! _Dan hit Derek on the side of the head with a glass vase. Derek fell to the floor so hard. Brooke quickly grabbed Derek's gun and pointed at Peyton. Brooke noticed that Peyton quickly had the gun pointed at Jamies head. Peyton was standing over top of him. Peyton started to cry. Brooke was on the ground with one knee out, she didn't have a perfect shot of Peyton.

"Let him go!" Brooke yelled.

"Its over." Peyton cried.

"Let him go!"

"Im sorry." Peyton cried.

"Peyton!"

"I have to."

"No!" Brooke yelled. BANG! BANG! Two shots were fired and one died body.

4 months later.

Brooke was over the coner, crying again. She cleared her throat and whipped her tears, she lost the person that she loved the most.

"Jamie!" Brooke yelled from the kitchen. It was a bright morning, shining through the window. Brooke didn't hear Jamie, she became annoyed but didn't show it. She huffed and put her hand on her hips.

"Jamie Lucas Scott!" Brooke yelled again. Jamie came running with his backpack on his back, he ran over to Brooke. Brooke smiled of the smiling face of her son. Jamie was so short, trying to look at his mother. Brooke knelled down on her knees and faced Jamie. "Lost in the game?" Brooke asked him, Jamie laughed.

"Yes, momma." Jamie said. Jamie was Smarter than anyone Brooke has ever known. Brooke nodded and handed Jamie his lunch.

"You better catch the bus buddy." Brooke told him. Brooke didn't want him to ride the bus, it was to dangerous. It was to reckless but Jamie wanted too and so did his father. Brooke brushed Jamie's hair back, so he could look good for his first day. Brooke kissed him on his forehead and watched him walk out of the door. Lucas came in from their room. he walked over to Brooke and noticed that Brooke was crying…again. He wrapped his hands around her waist and Brooke did that same to Lucas.

"Its going to be okay." Lucas said kissing Brooke.

"Is it?" Brooke asked him sadly.

"You did what you had to do." Lucas grabbed his breakfast and started to eat.

_Brooke shot Peyton. Peyton stood still for a second, she didn't really fell the pain. Peyton looked down at her stomach, there was circle of blood where the bullet went threw. Jamie quickly went over to Dan. Peyton callopsed on the sand. Brooke quickly crawled to Peyton. Brooke picked Peyton up on her leg and started to rock her. Trying to hold on her best friends life. Every breathe Peyton took, it was going to be her last._

_"Peyton, please… im so sorry." Brooke cried. Brooke tried to put pressure on Peyton wound with her hands but it was to late… peyton was gone. that's when Brooke lost it. "Oh, no… no no no no no no no." Brooke cried. Brooke grabbed Peyton face to try to wake her up but she wouldn't. Brooke hugged Peyton so tight wanting to give her life for hers. "Wake up!" Brooke yelled. Brooke looked down at Peyton, moving the hair from her face. Brooke was shacking. She felt helpless. She looked down at her hands and saw the blood, her best friends blood. Brooke slapped her hand on the ground, like she was trying to break to the surface. "Damnit." Brooke screamed. _

"I miss her luke." Brooke said with a tear rolling down her face.

"You shouldn't feel guilty." Lucas stood up and kissed Brooke with his breakfast breath.

"You should for kissing me with your breakfast breath." Brooke laughed. Lucas tried to kiss Brooke again but she dodged it. "Don't." Brooke laughed. Lucas tried to kiss her again but she moved away. Lucas rubbed cream cheese from his bagle on his lips and started to chase after Brooke.

"I just want one kiss." Lucas laughed chasing her around the room. Brooke was laughing so hard, she couldn't breathe.

MY NEW STORY IS OUT. YEAH!


End file.
